1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controller, a display control method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a display controller has been known in which a sequence of a plurality of images corresponding to a sequence of a plurality of pieces of information is scrolled to display to move, thereby improving the visibility (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-140083).